


Photo of my Beloved (Kinky Things Happen Bingo)

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Things Happen, Kinky Things Happen Bingo, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Photography, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Vanilla, janus is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Janus has a problem. He is deeply and undeniable in love with Logan. He also has no idea what to do with his feelings, so he asks Remus for help. Remus gives him a camera and practically commands him to just go and stalk the poor guy. Through a convoluted series of events Logan ends up in Janus's bed, but even then the deceitful side is far too nervous to act on his feelings. Luckily Logan's not.This is my second story for Kinky Things Happen Bingo-Prompt Photography (Also a repost for reasons)
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kinky Things Happen, anonymous





	Photo of my Beloved (Kinky Things Happen Bingo)

Janus always found the name ‘Deceit’ very helpful. No one ever tried to demand answers from him, or even believed he was telling the truth. He found this very helpful, for he was never one for direct confrontation. That doesn’t mean he couldn’t effectively solve problems, of course, he was often very effective at solving them. He seldom needed to talk to others, and mostly only did so to stave off boredom or learn something new. He didn’t dislike the other sides, he just seldom needed to talk to them to solve any issues that would arise. But what happened when one of the other sides were the issue? And worse, what if the problem was simply the other side existing?   
  
That’s the boat Janus found himself in when it came to Logan. He was horribly, unequivocally and undeniable in love with the logical side, and Logan had no idea. None of the light sides knew, only Remus and Janus himself.   
  
Janus thought if he ignored his feeling, how warm and fuzzy he felt, how safe he felt, and how much he wanted to shove his tongue down Logan’s throat and fuck the life out of him, that it would all go away. Unfortunately that didn’t seem to work. If anything it only made his desires stronger to the point he couldn’t even close his eyes without Logan’s face shoving itself to the forefront of his mind.   
  
By the time he decided to ask Remus for help things were really bad. Janus was having trouble sleeping by then, fantasizing each night about having Logan besides him, to hold him in his arms, to feel his warmth as he slipped into slumber, then waking up to having Logan resting gently in his bed. He was getting so frustrated that early one morning he stormed into Remus' room and demanded that he stop putting all these thoughts in his head.   
  
Of course Remus had done nothing of the sort and couldn’t stop the thoughts if he even wanted to, but Janus clearly wasn’t thinking. Remus finally got him to calm down with a cup of tea before demanding to know what was going on.   
  
Janus explained how he was deeply in love and couldn’t get Logan out of his mind, couldn’t focus on anything but his beautiful face.   
  
Remus first offer? “Well if his face is the issue I could always pull an Endymion and knock him out. If he’s not dead Thomas would be fine, right?” Janus is only slightly ashamed to admit that he actually considered it for a second, but quickly casted the idea out as ridiculous.   
  
“Remus no. I love him, not just lust for him. I value his mind and intelligence and I’m not willing to ruin that just to stare at what is practically a dead body.” He said. Remus just shrugged and said if Janus changed his mind just to tell him.   
  
Of course Janus’s ‘condition’ didn’t get any better. If anything it only got worse, the bags under his eyes getting darker and darker, and Remus started to get concerned for his friend.   
  
“How about I kidnap him and we keep him in the imagination, making it very dangerous unless you’re there? It would give him Stockholm syndrome pretty quickly!” Remus offered one day. Janus was slightly horrified at the suggestion and made Remus promise he wouldn’t do anything to Logan without telling Janus.   
  
The solution was actually quite simple, Remus wasn’t even really continuous of what he was starting when he handed Janus a photograph of Logan as an attempt to get him out of his funk, had no idea the obsession that he started in his scally friend when his heterochromic eyes landed on the flimsy piece of paper.   
  
Photographs. It was such a simple solution to solve such a complicated problem. Of course it didn’t make his feelings go away, but it did quell the fire slightly. The picture was one of Logan reading peacefully in a recliner. Janus didn’t get a good look at the title, but he could tell it was heavy. His clothing was immaculate as always, but his tie was loosened ever so slightly and there was the smallest smile on his face.   
  
Janus spent many nights falling asleep with the photograph in his hand, but soon it wasn’t enough. He asked Remus for another photo, then another, then another. If Remus was slightly more well adjusted he may have been concerned at his friend constantly asking for photos of his crush like an obsessive serial killer, but Remus being Remus, he was mainly just getting annoyed at the constant request of photos from the resident snake. Eventually he just gave Janus a camera and all but demanded he ‘Get photos of his crush himself.’   
  
Janus could not be happier. Not only did it give him an excuse to get close to Logan, but he also got so many more photos than Remus would ever give him. Photos of Logan eating, planning, writing, watching a movie, taking a nap on the couch. There was even one photo of Logan getting out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, clothes in hands. Janus put that one at the top of the photograph pile.   
  
Soon enough the ‘pile’ was becoming more of a hord. Janus stuffed the photos in boxes, but even all of those barely fit into his closet. He wanted more.   
  
One night, when it was late and the halls were dark, Janus passed by his beloved's room, then stopped. He didn’t know how he didn’t notice it earlier, but Logan’s door was slightly ajar. He slept with his door open.   
  
The next day Janus was up with the sun, and practically begging Remus to give his camera a feature that lets it take photos in the pitch black, which he did happily. Janus tested his upgraded camera, only to be delighted to find that pictures taken in the dark looked no different than ones taken in the day.   
  
That night he slipped into Logan’s room, only accompanied by Logan’s deep breathing and his own panicked heartbeat. He quickly snapped two pictures without the calmness or the aim he usually possessed, before rushing out the door and back to his room. His hands were still shaking as he developed the photos. There were two of them, both blurry and badly angled, but still they filled Janus with joy.   
  
Janus was there the next night, then the next, then the next. His photography stills were getting better as he filled box upon box with pictures of a sleeping Logan. But then things started to change.   
  
Janus noticed how Logan seemed a bit more tired than before, slightly less talkative and slightly more weary. His eyes were a little bloodshot as well and his hair was just slightly messier than normal. Of course this went unnoticed by everyone except Janus, who was stalking him, may I remind you. Janus was sure to always have a cup of coffee ready for Logan everytime he woke up, but it didn’t seem to help.   
  
Soon Janus noticed that in his photos Logan’s eyes were wide open. The room was pitch black, so there's no way Logan saw Janus, but it was still worrying. Why wasn’t Logan sleeping? Was he ill? Was he having nightmares?   
  
Janus stopped bringing his camera along, but still slipped into Logan’s room at night anyway. He thought of himself as a watcher, a guardsman of sorts. He figured if Logan started to have a nightmare he’d wake him up, and if Logan started to cough or get sick Janus would be the first one by his side.   
  
Of course Logan seemed to only be getting worse and worse. His skin started to look more grey than brown and he hardly spoke at all. Janus tried to breach the topic, but was ignored.   
  
It all came to ahead one day when Janus went to slip into Logan’s room, only to notice the light was still on. This was curious, as it was already midnight and Logan should at least try to be asleep.   
  
Janus hesitated before making up his mind. He knocked on the door gently, to hear a slight gasp and a thud from inside the room.   
  
“Logan? Are you alright?” Janus asked, unable to prevent the worry and panic from flooding his voice.   
  
“O-oh, Janus, p-please come in.” The stuttering didn’t make him feel better at all as he swung the door open in a panic.   
  
He was horrified when he saw what Logan looked like. His lamp was on, showing Janus that despite being wrapped in many blankets he was pale and shaking, his book fallen on the floor. Janus completely ditched his normally stoic persona as he rushed to Logan’s side.   
  
“You look awful! What happened?” Janus asked, testing his forehead for fever. Logan seemed surprised at Janus’s concern, but answered anyway.   
  
“N-nothing, I j-just can’t sleep.” Janus didn’t need to be the embodiment of deceit to clearly tell that that was a lie.   
  
“Logan please.” ?He whispered. That’s all it took to break Logans walls down as he started to cry.   
  
“I-I-I don’t know! I j-just haven’t been able t-to sleep. I k-keep thinking that s-something is watching me!” Janus’s heart dropped as he promptly realized how badly he fucked up, but Logan wasn’t done. “I know it’s il-logical, but I swear I’m being w-watched.” Logan looked up at Janus with wet eyes, clearly not expecting to be believed.   
  
“Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?” Janus asked before he realized what he was saying. Only when Logan turned bright red did he realize exactly what he was saying. “You’ll finally get a chance to rest, and I’ll check your room over. Perhaps something escaped from the imagination, or perhaps Remus stashed a cursed doll in there. It’s happened before.” Janus knew that wasn’t the case. Janus has made it very clear that if Remus so much as thought about touching Logan he would end up dead.   
  
“Th-thank you.” Logan said, his voice dripping with pure thankfulness as he untangled himself from his blankets, and tried to stand, before collapsing. Janus caught him before he could think, holding Logan close in his arms. “S-sorry” He stammered out, trying to stand again.   
  
“I got you.” Janus simply said, scooping Logan up and holding him bridal style. Logan blushed slightly, but didn’t resist as Janus carefully walked to his room.   
  
Janus’s door was unlocked and it was easy to kick open. He had fairy lights on, covering the yellow room in a gentle glow. Logan’s eyes wandered across the neat room, starting at his tall bookshelves and ending at the snake tank on his dresser. Janus pulled the blankets back on his bed, gently put Logan down, then covered him up so he wouldn’t get cold. He wanted to kiss Logan there and then, but resisted the urge.   
  
“Ok, I’ll turn the lights off so you can get to sleep.” Janus said bluntly, turning to leave, but stopped by a hand tugging at his sleeve.   
  
“Where are you going?” Logan asked, his voice so small and pitiful Janus felt his heart break.   
  
“I was going to check your room to see if I could find what was watching you, then I was going to sleep on the couch.” In reality he was going to sneak into the imagination and find an animal to let loose in Logan’s room, then blame that on Logan’s unease.   
  
“Please… Stay. I-I don’t want to be left alone.” Logan pleaded, not letting go of Janus’s sleeve. And honestly, what was Janus supposed to do, say no?   
  
Without any hesitation Janus turned back to the bed, to Logan’s pitiful eyes, and nodded. Logan smiled widely, making Janus’s heart flutter as he scooted over on the bed, giving Janus enough room to snuggle under the blankets.   
  
Janus waved his hand to turn off the fairy lights, leaving both men in complete darkness. Janus could hear Logan’s soft breathing, feel his heat, but he stayed far enough away to avoid touching him. Janus didn’t even try to close his eyes until he was certain Logan was already sound asleep, and after he took a picture of course.   
While Janus was certain he wasn’t even touching Logan when he finally fell asleep when he woke up Logan’s arms were linked in his, wrapped around his waist as Janus’s own hands were wrapped around Logan’s. It wasn’t even a question of who was the guilty party in the position they woke up in, both of them were clearly somewhat at fault.   
  
Janus tried to untangle himself from Logan, but couldn’t do so without waking him up, something he desperately didn’t want to do. He didn’t exactly want to separate himself from Logan anyway. He was so warm....   
  
Logan stirred not long after, as both of them had a very similar sleeping schedule. Logan yawned, curled up to Janus a little more, then opened his brown eyes to look right into Janus’s heterochromic eyes.   
  
“Sorry. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.” Logan apologized, his face turning bright red as he untangled himself from Janus’s arms.   
  
“Don’t worry about it, you’re actually quite warm.” Janus said sweetly as he slipped out of Logan’s arms and off the bed. “Did you sleep?”   
  
“Yes. Thank you so much. I feel very well rested.” Logan sounded realized, and he looked a lot better than yesterday. “Would you like some coffee? I always make some, and I figured I should probably offer.” Logan said, adjusting his shirt as he suddenly realized he never changed out of his day clothes. Janus seemed to be in the same boat, but simply snapped his fingers and ended up in a much neater version of the same outfit.   
  
“Thank you, but I only drink tea.” Janus told him as they both left to the empty kitchen to start the day.   
  
The day was quite normal. Logan was more energized and awake than he has been in awhile, and got a lot done. Janus would deny it if asked but he kept glancing at Logan all day, making sure he was ok and wasn’t going to collapse, though he left the camera in his room.   
  
Things went fine, until night came. Everyone slowly drained out of the common room till only Logan and Janus were left. It got later and later, but Logan wasn’t going to bed.   
  
“Logan, are you tired?” Janus asked sweetly, noticing how Logan was glancing at his door nervously.   
“I’ll go soon. I’m just not tired yet.” Again, Logan glanced at the door, and he suddenly realized what the issue was.   
  
“Logan, would you like to go sleep in my room again?” Logan looked up at him in surprise.   
  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.” Logan asked hesitantly. Janus didn’t even wait before grabbing his elbow and escorting him to his room.   
  
“Please, you need your sleep. I can sleep somewhere else but yo-” Logan cut him off.   
  
“Please don’t leave.” Logan begged quietly. Janus stopped in front of his door, and gave Logan a calm smile.   
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t.”   
  
It became normal for Logan and Janus to share a bed, even after Janus snuck into Remus’s imagination and stole one of his ‘chipmunks’ and released it into Logan’s room. Remus’s version of chipmunks were pure black, 30% eyes and teeth, and were completely silent. When Logan found the creature he jumped back and nearly screamed, but Janus instead of relief for the fact that his actions would never be discovered he was utterly devastated. Logan wouldn’t have to stay with him anymore. He’d go back to his room, and Janus would go back to staying up at night, fantasizing about what he could never have.   
  
However that same night, when all the other sides went to bed, Logan practically dragged Janus into his room, and on his bed. Janus was starting to blush, but Logan didn’t seem to notice it as he started to point out all the constellations on his ceiling. Janus knew he should have been paying more attention to what Logan was saying, but he was so utterly adorable Janus couldn’t pull his eyes away.   
  
Soon enough Logan started to doze off and finally fell asleep. Even then Janus couldn’t look away. He was just so precious. Janus felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, a blush that increased tenfold as Logan grabbed Janus into his sleep and snuggled close.   
  
After a few days of both sides sleeping together despite the fact that it was no longer necessary, Janus stopped worrying that he would be separated from his beloved. Of course he wanted more, but having Logan intertwined with him at night was enough. Sharing a bed with him, knowing he was safe, was enough. Janus wasn’t going to push this any farther, not willing to risk breaking it.   
  
However luckily Logan didn’t have the same trepidation.   
  
It was a night during late December, and despite the fact that they lived in Florida there was still an undeniable chill in the air. Janus was very glad that he had a warm body next to him as winters were usually Hell, but Logan made sleeping so much easier.   
  
It wasn’t until there was a vicious storm did Janus have trouble sleeping again, and Logan seemed to share the same thoughts. As the house shook neither of them dared try and sleep. Both of them knew objectively that they would be fine, but neither wanted to sleep until the storm started to taper down. Even then, both of them were too wired to try and sleep.   
  
“Thank you for being here.” Logan finally said, snuggling deeper into his arms. Without thinking it through Logan leaned into Janus’s neck and kissed him. Only a few seconds later did Logan realize what he had done. He shoved Janus back before he could fully react.   
  
“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn’t realize what I was doing, I’m so sorry!” He was practically crying as he started to work himself up. Janus had no idea what to do as Logan was working himself into a panic attack, so he decided to do something extraordinarily stupid; He jumped forward and shoved Logan’s lips against his.   
  
The kiss wasn’t neat or clean but damn did it feel good. Logan’s chapped lips pressed against him and parted slightly, letting Janus slip his own tongue in with a flicker. After a few minutes he pulls away with a gasp. For a long time both sides just stared at each other, panting softly.   
  
“Are you ok with this?” Janus asked   
  
“Oh fuck yes.” Logan simply replied before pulling Janus into a second kiss. This time it was far more passionate and far more sure. It was messy but so, so perfect. Janus’s and Logan’s tongues battled for dominance as Janus was practically tearing Logan’s shirt off. The sides rolled over each other. Leaving Janus on top, who grabbed Logan’s arms and pinned them above his head before pulling his mouth back.   
  
Logan was absolutely beautiful. His shirt was torn up, leaving his muscular chest bare. He was panting, arousing Janus even more. Janus held Logan’s body between his legs as he felt an erection form.   
  
“You should know I’ve never done this before, so I’m quite uninformed.” Logan said, and while his voice was mostly flat there was a slight whine at the end that made Janus’s blushing even worse.   
  
“I’ll take the lead.” Janus said before leaning down and assaulting Logan’s neck with kisses. When he let out a moan Janus started to grind on Logan, making him whimper in response.   
  
Logan bit his lip to keep back all his moans and whimpers, but the second Janus started to slip down his pants and underwear, then caress his thighs the moans got louder and louder.   
  
Janus was quite glad they were in his room as it was far enough from the light so no one would hear. Well Remus might, but his room was soundproof so it was unlikely.   
  
“Janus!” Logan gasped, and it was the sexiest thing Janus had ever heard. Without any hesitation Janus slipped his mouth over Logan’s dick, and was rewarded with a loud gasp. That was all the encouragement he needed to start vigorously moving his head up and down, his long tongue toying with and teasing Logan the entire time.   
  
Logan started to squirm as Janus pressed his hands on his thighs to hold him down. Logan’s mouth was twisted in pleasure as he let out another pleasurable moan, his pre-cum filled Janus’s mouth without warning, and he found it tasted a bit salty.   
  
Logan was sweaty and shaking as he was still riding the high of his first blowjob. Almost completely naked except for his torn shirt, Logan was absolutely irresistible.   
  
“God I want to fuck you.” He moaned, not expecting Logan to even be able to understand him in his state.   
  
“Just be gentle.” Logan said softly, and before Janus could react he flipped himself over. Janus thought he wouldn’t do anything like that with Logan tonight, but with the logical side offering, was he supposed to say no?   
  
Janus wasted on time summoning some lube and generously coating with his hands. He gently teased Logan’s ass gently, causing the other side to shiver. He slipped one finger in, causing Logan to moan. Once he was loose enough Janus slipped in another finger, and started scissoring.   
  
Logan gripped the sheets as he dug his face into his pillow and moaned loudly as Janus stretched him out gently.   
  
“Logan are you ok?” Janus asked, as Logan had started to whimper. He didn’t take his head out from his pillow, but nodded in confirmation. Janus slipped another finger inside him, causing him to shutter.   
  
Janus moved his fingers slowly but skillfully, causing Logan to jump and twitch. His words were incomprehensible, but they were clearly sounds of pleasure. Janus was already fully erect, his tight pants rubbing against him with every move. Finally, when Janus felt like he was going to burst, Logan was ready.   
  
“If you don’t want to do this tonight we don’t have to.” Janus warned. As much as he wanted to tear into Logan’s virgin ass, he didn’t want Logan to regret anything. If Logan was having second thoughts, he didn’t want to push him.   
  
Logan looked up at Janus, his expression one that Janus had never seen before as he looked borderline feral. “Just fuck me.” He practically hissed, which was all Janus needed as he slipped off his pants and underwear.   
  
Janus took a moment to enjoy the sight in front of him before slowly starting to slip his cock in Logan’s ass. Logan let out a whimper at the sudden girth, so Janus was sure to take it slow. Logan squirmed as Janus filled Logan’s tight ass with his cock.   
  
“Are you alright?” Janus asked, not wanting to overwhelm the logical side. Still every time Logan twitched a wave of pleasure ran through Janus’s body.   
  
“S-slowly. I’m so full.” Logan moaned as he twisted the sheets around his hand. Janus was hesitant, but started to fuck Logan slowly anyway.   
  
Logan was so tight, and his constant groans of pleasure made Janus even more aroused. As Logan got used to Janus’s size Janus sped up, the tip of his cock constantly teasing Logan’s prostate. His moaning kept getting louder and more incoherent, and even Janus couldn’t hold back his own groans.   
“Janus I th-think I’m going to cum.” Logan moaned.   
  
“So am I.” Janus said as he kept thrusting forward into Logan’s ass. He felt his cock twitch, the only warning he got before cumming into him.   
  
Logan let out a pleasurable scream that was hardly muffled by the pillow, which made Janus cum even harder with a loud grunt.   
  
Janus practically collapsed onto the bed, next to a worn out Logan. His eyes were half lidded as it took a few seconds for him to come back to himself. Janus snapped his fingers, cleaning up both them and the sheets they were laying on, before snuggling up closely to the logical side.   
  
“You’re so beautiful Logan.” Janus said as he wrapped Logan in his arms. The logical side snuggled up into his chest, still completely naked.   
  
“I hope I wasn’t too unskilled.” He yawned as his eyes fluttered shut.   
  
“No, you were perfect.” Janus reassured, but Logan was already starting to snore softly in his grasp. Janus stayed up a little longer, watching his beloved, before sleep claimed him as well.


End file.
